


Terror of losing you

by Pseudo_L



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Season 1 Spoilers, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_L/pseuds/Pseudo_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philippe is going to marry again and someone is not very happy about it.<br/>Season1 major spoilers</p><p> </p><p>I wrote this in one go with the idea "how would the chevalier react to the news of Philippe's second marriage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror of losing you

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd  
> So sorry for any mistakes  
> And I am really bad with titles

There were talks in Versailles, word was that the Monsieur was to be wed again and the King himself was interviewing women for the job.

And this talks reached Philippe de Lorraine thought a simple card game between him and a small group of nobles.

The question was how did he, Monsieur's favorite, not know about this sooner.

 

It was insulting having to know about this by other people. It was Madame of Montespan who told him in a very amused way during a card game. And she mocked him for not knowing it, she dared to mock him. It was a attack on his pride. Of course he knew that Philippe would marry again one day, but he expected to know about it from him, not the king's mistress. It was a sign that Philippe didn't trust him. He didn't think that his lover, his favorite, didn't deserve to know the truth?

 

He was hurt and mad and didn't wish to see Philippe right now. They would end up fighting and the last thing he wanted was for the king to notice things weren't right between them. Their relationship was the only thing keeping him in the court, and Louis was certainly just waiting for a chance to get ride of him forever.

Now he was on the room that was originally given to him on Versailles. He rarely used that one.

He spent the whole afternoon there in the bed, not even bothering to appear for dinner or the small ball the king was hosting today. He was not in mood for people and parties.

He could still listen to the firework, when someone knocked on his door. Thinking it was one of his chamber maids or a servant boy he asked out loud for them to bring him more wine but instead of listening the usual “yes sir” he heard a familiar joyful voice.

 

“ **My dear Chevalier, I was looking for you everywhere. I didn't see you at the party, I even thought you would be somewhere in the gardens.”** It was Philippe. He approached the bed but the blond man wasn't in a mood. 

 

“ **Don't”** said the Chevalier coldly. Philippe backed off a bit shocked by his lover reaction.

“ **What is going on? Did I do anything that offended you?”** He was hurt and that was obvious by his voice and the look in his big blue eyes.

 

“ **I heard you are going to marry again.”** Stated the Chevalier

“ **Oh!”**

“ **That is all you have to say?”**

“ **Yes, don't tell me you're jealous. It's my duty and you knew that sooner or later my brother would force me to marry again. After all it's been a year.”**

“ **And you didn't think it was important to say to me . Is it fair that I had to know because someone told me that your brother is interviewing women to see if they are worth to share our bed with you .”** Philippe reached to touch his lover's arm. **“I told you not to touch me”**

“ **I was going to tell you, I just didn't know when.”**

“ **Maybe the moment I enter your chambers to find her there you would tell me. Or when I receive the invitation to your wedding. Maybe you will end up marrying another one of your brother's whores, it would not be the first time.”**

 

The next thing the Chevalier felt was the back of Monsieur's hand across his face. In other situations, the blonde man would reciprocate but not this time. Not after all the time they spent apart And not after the rumors that he was the one to poisoning Henrietta.

“ **Never talk about Henrietta like that again.”**

 

“ **Now that she is dead you care about her. How sweet of you.”** His words came out harsher than he intended to but that didn't stop him from keep going **”Maybe you loved her, after all, maybe you were hoping that your brother killed me so I wouldn't be a stone in your marriage ”**

 

There was spite in his voice and eyes. He intended to hurt Philippe.

“ **You only have your self to blame for that.”** Philippe approached the other man and hold his hand while gazing his eyes **” If I didn't love you I would never ask my brother to bring you back to me.”** He kissed the Chevalier hands. **”If I didn't love you I wouldn't have you here at Versailles,...”** then he left sweet delicate kisses on his lover's fingers **”on my brother court, I wouldn't be sharing my bed with you. Remember, you are the only person I choose to be here and I wouldn't have it any other way. And I assure you that no woman could ever tear us apart. After all you are my one true love.”**

 


End file.
